memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar nation-state composed of over 150 Member States, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation encompasses 8,000 light-years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Federation, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Federation's various Member States joined willingly and are equals in the Federation's democratic society. History The roots of the Federation's founding go back to 2155. That year, Captain Jonathan Archer of the United Earth ship ''Enterprise'' convinced ships from the Andorian, Vulcan, and Tellarite militaries to ally for the first time in history in order to help locate a Romulan drone ship that had been utilizing that era's holographic technology to attack ships from various states and frame other states for those attacks, thus creating extreme political instability. The Romulans in particular were attempting to provoke a war between the Andorian Empire and the Civil Union of Tellar, a war that Archer helped to avert. (''ENT'' episodes: "Babel One," "United," "The Aenar"). Later that year, United Earth Foreign Minister Nathan Samuels and United Earth Starfleet Command hosted a conference with delegates from Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, Denobula Triaxa, Rigel, and Cordian. Samuels' goal with this conference was to create an alliance to be known as the Coalition of Planets that would help promote peace and trade on the astropolitical scene; the conference was initially disrupted by the anti-alien terrorist group Terra Prime, and while there was a disturbingly large amount of xenophobic sentiment on Earth, the conference was ultimately successful. In the late 2150s, the ongoing Romulan incursions into local space came to a head with the start of the Earth-Romulan War. The United Earth Starfleet and Romulan Imperial Fleet found itself engaged in a bitter, protracted interstellar war that would have reprecussions for centuries to come. The war eventually reached Earth itself before the Imperial Fleet was finally defeated at the Battle of Charon. Following the war, United Earth and the Romulan Star Empire negotiated a peace treaty over the still-new subspace radio that led to the creation of the Romulan Neutral Zone, which the Star Empire retreated behind for over a century. The war was officially over in 2160. (''TOS'' episode: "Balance of Terror"). :The role that the Coalition of Planets played in the Earth-Romulus War is unknown. In a parallel to the effects of World War II and World War III, the Earth-Romulus War would have important after-effects, as numerous states realized the need for unity in the face of the threats of Romulan and Klingon incursions. The Coalition wasn't enough; it had to be abolished and replaced with something else. Thus, the United Federation of Planets was founded on 12 August 2161 by United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, Alpha Centauri, and Tellar. (''TNG'' episode: "The Outcast", ENT episode: "Zero Hour", novel Articles of the Federation). The founding ceremony was held in San Francisco on Earth, and the Articles of the Federation -- also referred to as the Federation Charter or the Federation Constitution -- were signed by representatives from all the new Member States-to-be, including Archer and Samuels of Earth, Soval and Solkar of Vulcan, Thy'lek Shran of Andor, Gral of Tellar. Early Federation presidents of the 22nd Century included Haroun al-Rashid of Earth, Avaranthi sh'Rothress of Andor, T'Maran of Vulcan, and Jonathan Archer of Earth. The Late 24th-Century (2376-2400) After the Dominion War, the Federation narrowly avoided a split due to a post-war economic bust. (''TNG'' novel: A Time to Kill) Politics :See also: Federation Government The Federation is a representative democracy, with an elected president as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every four years, and a president may serve for an unlimited number of terms. The legislative branch is composed of the Federation Council, which is composed of one councillors from every Member. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. T'Latrek of Vulcan, for instance, served on the Federation Council for nearly a century. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly. The Federation government has several executive departments whose heads form the Presidential Cabinet, who advise the president on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Federation policy based upon their work with the president and the appropriate members of the Federation Council. The capital city of the Federation is Paris, and the capital planet is Earth. Alternate Continuities In the continuity of the novel Crisis on Centaurus, the Federation government is based out of Geneva, Switzerland. In the continuity of the novel The Final Reflection, the Federation capital is Federa-Terra, Florida. Members of the Federation See: Federation Members. Presidents of the Federation See: Presidents of the United Federation of Planets. Federation Council See: Council of the United Federation of Planets. Relations with Other States See: Federation Relations with the Klingon Empire. Groups *Federation Council *Federation Diplomatic Corps *Federation Grand Jury *Federation Medical Council *Federation Naval Patrol *Federation Science Council *Federation Security *Federation Supreme Court *Starfleet **Starfleet Command **Starfleet Operations **Special Security Division **Starfleet Intelligence **Starfleet Administration **Starfleet Advanced Technologies **Starfleet Bureau of Information **Starfleet Communications **Starfleet Control **Starfleet Corps of Engineers **Starfleet Dental **Starfleet Exploratory Division **Starfleet Medical **Starfleet Mission Operations **Starfleet OSHC **Starfleet Operations **Starfleet Orbital Operations **Starfleet Research and Development **Starfleet Science **Starfleet Security **Starfleet Shipyards Operations **Starfleet Stellar Imaging **Starfleet Tactical **Starfleet Training Command Symbols Symbols of Federation patriotism include the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets, which serves as the official emblem of the UFP. The Flag of the United Federation of Planets is also a prominent Federation symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the United Federation of Planets is the official musical composition of the UFP. Military One such award that is given to members of Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognises command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. (TNG novel: FASA Officers Manual) Culture Territory Planets *Earth *Vulcan (planet) *Andoria *Betazed *Pacifica *Beta Nirobi II *Europa Nova Star Systems Conflicts *Earth-Romulan War *Four Years War *Galen border conflicts *Cardassian War *Tzenkethi War *Dominion War **Battle of Rashanar Connections * Category:States Category:Federation_Government